Beyond Darkness: Redux
by ChiefOutlaw
Summary: What if Naruto gained the power to control darkness. and uses it for his ambitions. to help or control the world. dark Naruto.


Beyond Darkness: Redux

Chapter 1

Legend:

"Text" - speech

"_Text" - _thoughts

"**Text" - otherworldly being**

Summary: AU(Many people are afraid of the dark because they fear the unknown, I am the opposite, I embrace the dark because I fear the known. The light is so full of evil, it makes the darkness shine with good, This is my story.)

"_I... I Hate you!" the little boy yelled out, tears streaming down his face. He was completely surrounded by older men. In one of the older man hands was a teddy bear, ripped to pieces._

"_Stop crying, demon!" The older man was about to punch the boy, but was stopped by another man in a mask._

_The boy's shadow twitched._

0 – 0 - 0 - 0 – 0 – 0

"The next match, Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. Please come down to the arena."

Naruto could hear Kiba boasting how easy this match would be. He grinned childishly, He knew that the Inuzuka was a strong warrior, worthy of advancing to the next round of the Chuunin exams. Theses matches were rigged, he knew that from beginning. That was why he was fighting against him, So that Konoha wouldn't embarrass themselves with weak shinobi's. Oh no, that would make Konoha look weak, even though it was one of the five great villages.

He wasn't worried, Kiba was strong. That he knew for sure, but he was stronger

"Ha! We got lucky, Akamaru!" Kiba gloated, leaping into the arena. Akamaru, his nin dog, gave a enthusiastic bark of agreement.

"Yes! I get to face Kiba! This will be an easy match!" Excited to finally have his match, Naruto flung himself over the railing, landing on the tiled floor with surprising ease. There was a huge grin on his face, one that was easily matched by his opponent. Hayate stood between them.

"Yeah right Dobe! I'll be sure to win this in 5 minutes tops!" Kiba boasted. Naruto grinned at Kiba. "Sure you are! Dog breath!" Naruto yelled out.

"Idiot!" Kiba shot back.

"Dog breath!"

Kiba placing down his nin dog, Akamaru. Continued his yelling match with Naruto. "Dumb ass!"

"Hey Proctor-san! Dogs aren't allowed in these matches!" Naruto asked Hayate.

"Their dog's are part of their attacks, just like kunais and shurikens are to you."

"Yeah Naruto-dobe!"

"Shut up dog breath!

"Is that all you have-"

The Procter coughed, getting the attention of both Naruto and Kiba. "Okay, enough with the trash talk. Lets get this match underway." The Proctor turned to both Naruto and Kiba, who in turn nodded.

"Begin!" The Procter leaped to a safe distance.

"Heh." Kiba flexed his fist. " I feel sorta sad for you, so I'll end this right away, so that way, you won't be embarrassed. After losing!"

"Is that so?" Naruto grinned. "Why don't you and your Master going back to chasing after cats!"

"Akamaru isn't my master!" Kiba shouted vehemently, glaring. "He's my partner!"

"Prove it," Naruto called out coolly. Kiba growled.

Kiba's hands instantly clasped together in a hand seal, "Ninpo: Shikyaku no jutsu!"

The Inuzuka Heir, got down on all fours. His body started changing, into a more feral and animalistic appearance. Canines turning into fangs and fingernails into claws, making them sharp and deadly. Without warning, he dashed forward. Naruto, who was too surprised to do anything. Was hit solidly in the mid section. He was sent backward, colliding with the arena wall, making a small portion of the wall to crumble.

"Proctor-san " Kiba spoke confidently, with a smirk." I don't think he'll be getting up any soon. Call this match"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Up in the stands

Yuhi Kurenai, The Inuzuka heir's sensei. Smirked, and looked over at Hatake Kakashi. "Looks like you didn't train your students well " The smirk never leaving her face. "He doesn't belong in this exam, Kakashi-san"

"_Naruto..." _Kakashi thought, he had what looked like a frown on his face. But with the face mask no body could tell. "_Show them what you could do. I know your a lot stronger then this."_

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

This feeling, he always hated it. He didn't know what it was, or why he had it. It just appeared one day, without warning. Whenever he activated it, it always hurt, like swimming in a big pile of needles.

Laughter erupted throughout the arena, a maniacal laughter. The dust started clearing up, Naruto who was on one knee, laughed. His forehead protector laid on the tile floor, his blonde bangs blocking anyone from seeing his eyes, but each shinobi could see them, eyes that shone brightly.

This power, it was uncontrollable, and unmeasurable. He was scared of it, it was like on the bridge, fighting against Haku. Comparable to the Kyuubi no kitsune's chakra, but way more evil.

"What's so funny dobe?" Kiba yelled out ferociously.

This power, the feeling of it. Was starting to consume his very being. It was like a bad drug, once you had a taste. You wanted more and more.

"Nothing, but I wonder, Kiba..." Naruto slowly getting up, his head still looking downward.

"You wonder?" Kiba growled ferociously.

This feeling, it was made him feel empty inside, after using it. Naruto couldn't get enough of it, he wanted more. For each time he used it, it took a part of his very soul.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

From Naruto's back, a dark like substance appeared, increasing its cover in the arena. Much like the Nara's jutsu but on a more terrifying level. The dark substance, started covering up everything, walls tiles, and the ceiling. Making the entire area pitch black.

"This is True Darkness,"

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"_What's this? I can't see. Is this a jutsu?_" Kakashi thought, lifting up his forehead protector, revealing the Sharingan. Pulling his forehead protector back down. "_ugh Shit! That hurt, this technique, it turned the sharingan useless. What kind of jutsu is this?_"

"_Troublesome, this aura. It... feels... evil_" Shikamaru thought.

"_Dobe...What kind of..." _Sasuke thought

"_What going on? When did Naruto learn a jutsu like this?" _Sakura thought,

Shino and Tenten(who was already up) looked on, seeing where Naruto stood. Both had a startled look on their faces, they knew what was going to happen.

"_Naruto... You..." _Shino thought, he took off his sunglasses.

"_Naruto-kun... you wouldn't, would you?_" Tenten thought "_Is this where the killing has to begin?..._"

"_Naruto, where did you learn this Jutsu" _Thought the Sandaime Hokage

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Kiba, looking everywhere. Tried to sniff out Naruto. But it hurt, it was like the air was filled with poison. Akamaru who was next to him, shivered and couldn't stop shaking. Even Kiba was started to get affected by it.

"_Why can't I see? I can't even smell Naruto's scent. What kind of technique is this?_" Kiba knelt down and spoke to Akamaru. "It's okay buddy, this is Naruto, we can still beat him." Akamaru continued to shake.

"That's where your wrong Kiba..."

Kiba, hastily standing up. Tried to pinpoint Naruto's voice. "_Was that Naruto? I can't actually pinpoint where his voice came from. It was like he spoke from all around me."_

"In this world of mine, Kiba, I am God..."

Kiba was suddenly thrown back, quickly doing a back flip. He landed on his knee. His hand pressed up against his chest, grasping for air. "_What the hell... It was like I got punched hard suddenly."_

Akamaru ran up to Kiba, whining "_Damn it, how is this possible..._" barely sensing another attack, grabbing his partner, he dived forward. "Buddy, are you alright?" Kiba asked as he knelt on his knee again. Akamaru nodded. "Now it's our turn to attack, lets do this Akamaru, Juujin Bunshin" he yelled out. Then he yelled out again, "Gatsuuga!" crouching down on all fours again, he leaped foreword, spinning as he went.

Kiba hitting random spots, hoping to at least hit Naruto. He was bound to be somewhere in this darkness. Finishing his technique, he landed. Kiba frowned, nothing happened, Akamaru jumped into his unzipped jacket

"That was foolish Kiba..."

At the corner of his left eye, he saw Naruto, covered in a black mist. Kiba grinned and took the opportunity to attack. "Take this!" he yelled out, doing the Gatsuuga again, he span towards Naruto, Coming to a close, he felt something hit.

Landing a distance away, he waited, But Naruto's figure didn't move one bit. Suddenly the mist dispersed, Naruto slowly walked up to Kiba, making Kiba grasp in surprise.

Naruto looked completely different then he did before. He was covered in black and white. Even the way he spoke. Like he was a completely different person., the way he moved. He was like an experienced Shinobi.

"Kiba..." Naruto barely spoke, but everyone could hear him.

Naruto's form dissolved into nothing, making everything turn into further darkness around him. Kiba gasped and fell onto one knee. Akamaru, his partner. Looked at Kiba in confusion. "_I can't... b-breath, can't.._" Suddenly Kiba was thrown forward, before he could impact with the tiled floor, he was from the front. Making Kiba fly upward, then sideways, back and forth, Kiba was hit and thrown everywhere.

"_What's happening? I can hear someone yelling in pain..."_ Kakashi thought, everyone was completely confused by the turn of events. everyone's question was, where did Naruto learn to do this?

Naruto looked on, clearly amused by this. Kiba was on the floor bleeding out.

Naruto was about to speak when he felt two sharp things press up against his throat. Making the darkness retract back into Naruto, and making everyone gasp in surprise.

Naruto had to close both his eyes, but he knew who they were. He was about to speak again when they interrupted him.

"You never know what you could find..." Shino spoke, his Kunai pressed up against Naruto's throat.

"In True Darkness, ne Naruto-kun?" Tenten finished, having unsealed a katana from her scroll. And pressing it against Naruto's throat too.

Before anyone could do anything, both Tenten and Shino slit Naruto's Throat, but an unexpected thing happened. Blood didn't come out, it went right through his neck and Naruto dissolved into nothing.

"Hai..."

Everyone's head turned toward where Team seven was standing, there stood Naruto completely unscathed, and had his head band on. His eyes didn't shine as they did at the beginning of the match, they were blue.

The entire arena was painfully quiet, only the strong wind outside could be heard. The shinobi's didn't know what to make of it, wasn't he the one fighting? They didn't sense any genjutsu being cast. Yet there he stood, completely unharmed.

Naruto looked at the battered Kiba, who was being treated by the medic nin. Then he turned his attention back to the two on the floor. They were glaring at him, these two. He didn't want to see again. His memory was altered, making him forget those two. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by the Sandaime.

"Naruto-kun please come down here..." Naruto turned his attention to him and nodded.

Leaping over the rail, he walked up to the Hokage, and nodded to him to speak.

"Now, tell me what was that.?" he requested. Naruto shook his head.

"I can't tell you, not yet. We still have the preliminaries going on..." he trailed off, letting him know that this was not the time to speak.

"But what connections do you have with those two?" he pointed out to the two who walked back up to the cat walk.

Naruto shook his head again, "Them?... Shino I know from the academy and her I just met at the start of this exam" he lied

Sandaime narrowed his eyes, he could see that Naruto was lying but didn't press on. He just nodded and told him to go back to his team. "But we will talk about this in my office after this..."

Hayate the Proctor, coughed.

"The Next Match, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Please come down to the arena."

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

**TBC**

ChiefOutlaw

Well this is the first chapter of Beyond Darkness: Redux I know its a little short but the next chapter will be longer because I will be writing each preliminary match because I want each Naruto character to be involved with Naruto in one way or the other.(i.e enemy, friend...) Well that's all I'm going to say about that

You readers must be wondering what connection do Both Shino and Tenten have? Lol well I won't reveal that yet, where's the fun in that if you guys or girls found that out too fast. I will try not to bash any characters lol and pairings are undecided as of now. I'll accept votes but one vote per reader. Don't want to miss count or something...

Remember Mr. Shuriken06 isn't co-writing with me no more. Its just me.

Well till next time. Tell me what you think. And help me improve.

JA NE!


End file.
